


Too Late

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [103]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, hard birth, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy’s so over being pregnant and it’s not as easy as he thought.One-shot based on the song Too Late by M83.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 6





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

I laid on the couch in our living room while binging Drag Race, a guilty pleasure of me. As the credits rolled by, I moved my legs so that I could get up and use the bathroom. It was a bit of a struggle to push myself off the cushion, but I did it and waddled my way to the bathroom. It's definitely not easy with this giant baby belly in the way all the time but I've learned to just get used to it while I'm pregnant since it won't last forever.

On the way, I passed by the kitchen and heard Steve working on his concoction he calls dinner. Well, his cooking isn't bad, he's been trying new recipes and tonight was homemade vodka sauce. Last time he made it super spicy that it was almost impossible for me to eat and I love spicy food but ever since I got pregnant a lot of things have changed.

I shake my head and smile as I approach the bathroom and close the door behind me. I try to quickly take care of my business then proceed to wash my hands. Once I'm done, I reach for the hand rag and feel a small pain form across my bump. I stop drying my hands and stand there, hearing myself breathe as I try to see if the pain will come again.

I press my hand to my bump and can feel her moving around.

"Are you gonna come today baby girl? Mommy and daddy are ready for you." I tell her and feel more movement but no pain. "Maybe not." I finish drying my hands then go back out to the couch.

I lay back down and try to get comfortable in my spot that has become cold now since my body wasn't there producing warmth. I huff and play the next episode of the show, fixing the pillow behind my back. I am so over being pregnant. Being on bedrest for the last three weeks hasn't been all that fun but I've been able to watch so many great shows and movies during the time being, however, I've saved some to watch afterwards when I'm not pregnant and need something to do whenever I'm up with the baby.

So, I get through another episode and start to feel the pain again, but this time it lasted longer than a few seconds and felt different.

I pause the tv and sit up on the couch with both hands splayed on my bump. "Is it finally time, baby girl? Are you ready to make your big debut?" I smile but the pain starts to hurt more and my smile fades. "Oh boy." I try to get off the couch again but fail to do so, so I call out for Steve. "Babe! I need help!" I shout.

Steve comes into the living room, concerned.

"What's wrong, Billy ?"

"I can't get up again. Will you help me?"

"Yes, babe." He smiles and lets me grab onto his hands while he pulls me off the couch.

We go into the kitchen and I get a bottle of water while Chris finishes up with dinner. I chug my water down and get another contraction. I set the bottle down onto the counter and hunch over hoping to get some pain relief. "Oof." I breathe out and tightly hold onto the counter, making my knuckles turn white.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" Steve panics. "A-A-Are you o-okay?"

"I'm okay." I swallow and breathe out again. "I think she might be coming tonight, babe."

"Should we go to the hospital then?"

"N-No." The pain goes away and I straighten myself back up. "Let's wait to see if the contractions get closer or my water breaks, then we'll head there."

Steve nods and finishes up making dinner then we eat together at the table. The food was really good tonight, I was impressed with how good he made it. The sauce was just right, it wasn't too spicy, it was creamy, I loved it. I had three servings then felt super full, so Steve brought me into the living room and I lowered myself to the couch knowing that I won't be able to move for a while.

**\---**

Steve and I were getting ready for bed when I started to get more contractions. I stopped taking the pillows off our bed and brought my hands to my bump.

"Oh god." I groan and close my eyes, breathing slowly.

"You okay?"

I don't even answer as I feel a gush of fluids soak my legs and my pants. I looked up at Steve with my mouth open and he was as pale as a ghost.

"Ooh, she's coming Steve." I tell him and groan again, getting another sharp pain through my bump. "Ow! Yeah, it's time!"

"O-O-Okay! Should w-we go now?!" He asks.

"Unless you want me to, ow, have this baby here then yes let's go!" He nods and runs over to me and moves me from the puddle I created on the floor.

"Get me some new pants and the bags, okay?" He nods and opens the drawer, pulling out a pair of black sweats. He tosses them to me and they hit me in the face, "Don't throw them at me." I scold. He doesn't listen and gets the bags leaving the room, "So I guess I'll just meet you there?"

He comes back with his head down and sets the bags onto the bed. "Sorry, Billy."

"You're nervous. It's okay, just get me into these and get me to the hospital. Can you do that?" I asked him as calmly as I could.

"Yes." He answers and pecks my lips.

"Good."

He helps me change into the pants then gets all the bags again and me this time before leaving our room. We go downstairs and out to his truck. He gets me safely into the passenger seat then packs the bags into the backseat before going to lock the door and get in the driver's seat.

On our way to the hospital, I do a pretty good job at managing my contractions and timing them to let the hospital staff know how my labor is progressing.

When we get there, a nurse brings me to a room while Steve stays to fill out paperwork then eventually comes up to be with me. I'm given an IV that was put into the top of my hand then had a baby monitor wrapped around my bump to measure my contractions, but that stayed under my shirt. The nurse allowed me to keep my clothes on instead of changing into that god-awful gown, so I was able to be comfortable in my stuff.

I laid with the pillow behind my neck and let my hand rest behind my hand while looking down at my bump. The monitor would move every so often from our daughter moving inside me, working her way to get out.

"Can you believe this is actually happening?" I ask.

"No." He pauses and stares at my bump watching it move as well. "I can't. She’s going to be here soon and I don't think I'm ready to be a dad yet."

"No first time parents are ever ready babe." I tell him and reach my hand over to his soft face. "It just happens as you go. You think I'm ready to be a mom?"

"I-I don't know. You seem well prepared, a lot better than me."

"Well, I have been home longer than you have so I've had time to prepare." I smile and rub his cheek with the pad of my thumb. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Since it was getting late, I decided to get some sleep during the time being with my contractions being very bearable right now. I laid on my left side and Steve was kind enough to come up onto the bed and rub my lower back for me, putting me to sleep.

**2:17AM**

I was going in and out of sleep now because my contractions were starting to pick up and become pretty painful for me to stay comfortable.

Steve woke up from the chair he was sitting in and came onto the bed again, helping me try to at least stay somewhat comfortable. He massaged my whole body from my back to my arms, then to my legs. It all felt very nice but none of it worked because the pain was keeping me from remaining asleep.

I eventually turned and laid on my back while Steve rubbed some lotion around the parts of my bump that didn't have the monitor going around it. I could tell that this was already going to be a long night.

**\---**

Hours later, my doctor had come in to inform me that I haven't made much progress but did allow me to get an epidural so that's what we were waiting for now.

The nurses got me up so that I was leaning over with my legs hanging from the bed. Steve stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Okay you're going to feel a slight pinch then there will be a fifteen minute delay until you start to feel some pain relief." The anesthesiologist says.

I nod and take a deep breath in before he starts.

Steve keeps his forehead pressed to mine and the doctor tells me when he's going to inject the needle into my spine. I'm told to take another deep breath and let it out slowly.

When I feel the pinch, my entire body tenses up and I squeeze Steve’s hands until it's over. The doctor covers up where he injected the needle then the nurses helped me lay back onto the bed. They all left and it was just Steve and I again.

About twenty minutes later, my entire bottom half was numb enough for me to just feel the pressure from the contractions and not the pain. It was nice.

I was able to just lay in bed and enjoy my time with Steve who sat in the chair next to me on his phone. I moved the hair out of my face and sighed getting my book to pick up where I left off reading.

"Everyone sends their love and support." Steve says, getting my attention.

"So, I'm guessing you told them?" I ask and pick up my phone to see all the notifications I had. 

"I did make a small announcement on twitter. Just that you're in labor and that the baby is on her way."

I hum and set my phone back down to read again. Now that I'm not having trouble with my contractions, I can't wait to dive into this juicy story some more.

**9:29PM**

I was shivering in bed because my epidural wore off. The pain had returned and I was not in the mood to talk or do anything much. I just wanted to stop feeling all this pain.

"Hi Billy." My doctor smiles, coming to my bed. "Do you mind if I give another look and see how far your dilation is?" She asks.

"No." I answer and slowly move to open my legs. She lets me keep the blanket over them as long as she has space to check. I hiss as she stuck her three fingers up my entrance and she removed them right away.

"You're at six centimeters."

"That's it?!" I groan and roll my head against the pillow.

"Her head has moved down but your cervix isn't opening enough for her to come out yet. But you're doing great so far." She writes something down in my charts then looks back up at me. "Now, since your epidural has worn off I can suggest you go in the tub for a while. The warm water may help with the pain relief."

"Okay." I sigh. "It never hurts to try, right?"

"I like your positive attitude." She smiles. "I'll send some nurses in to help get it ready for you quickly."

"Thank you."

"No problem. They'll be in shortly." She says and leaves the room.

Not long after, two nurses from before come in and gladly help me up to the bathroom with Steve. One got the tub ready while the other assisted me while I removed my clothes so that I was careful with my IV and the baby monitor. I held onto Steve as I got in and immediately laid onto my side. They left and the bathroom was quiet so I was able to focus and concentrate on my breathing.

The tub had a handheld shower head so I made Steve run the water along my body while I really liked it. He went up and down my bottom and the water trickled across my bump, arms, and legs while I kept my eyes closed and breathed through my contractions.

Roughly two hours later, I got out because the water was turning cold and I was growing uncomfortable. We didn't call in any nurses because Steve was able to get me up and out. He drained the tub for me and got a towel so that I could dry off.

We went back into the room and I got another contraction causing me to stop where I was and grab onto Steve. I leaned my head onto his chest and felt him start to sway us back and forth as the contraction lasted.

It was actually pretty relaxing and I was alleviated as the pain just came and I paid no mind to it while in Steve’s arms. It's like he has superpowers that just protect me from everything.

"Can we stay like this?" I ask.

"Whatever you want, my love." He says and kisses the top of my head a few times. "Our little girl is gonna be here soon."

"You sound excited about it now. Before you were as nervous as can be."

"I know, but I've been letting it set in and now I just can't wait to meet her."

"Mmm." I smile. "I can't wait either." I say as we continue to move back and forth in this one spot.

"She's gonna look like her beautiful mommy and have an attitude like her daddy. Our perfect tiny human."

"Yeah, she is gonna be our perfect tiny human. What a tiny goddess we've created." I smile thinking about our little love and how much we can't wait to meet her already. After all this time with her being inside me, I feel like I already know so much about her, yet there's still so much more to learn as time goes on.

**\---**

**12:46AM**

I started getting a contraction and knew this was it.

"You ready to do this?" Steve asks. "No, but I have you here with me." I say and a smile appears on his face.

"Alright Billy, you're getting a contraction. I want you to push down very hard and hold it for ten seconds." She instructed me. "Take in a deep breath, put your chin to your chest, and just bare down really hard, Okay?"

I was panicking silently but went ahead and pushed anyway.

"Now deep breath, chin to your chest, and push go. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out and go again. Deep breath and push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. "

"One more time come on, push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out. You're doing fantastic a few more pushes like that and her head should be out. I was getting anxious and scared, making myself feel like I had to throw up.

"Good Ange. Keep going, eight, nine, ten." I stopped to catch my breath. "You're doing great. Push again! Deep breath and go! Go, go, go! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

I waited until I got another contraction and then pushed again.

"Push again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Deep breath. And again! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good. Let it out and breathe." I slowly released the air I sucked in and felt my hands shaking.

I got another contraction and was told to push again.

"Keep going Billy! I can see her head! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more come on Billy! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out and breathe."

I stopped and felt a huge amount of pressure build up again.

"Push Billy!" I squeezed Steve’s hand and pushed harder.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

I grunted out as pain took over my body once again. "Ow! Ooh god." I moaned.

"Her head is close Billy! Push!" I hold my breath and bear down for ten seconds.

"Alright so what we can try to do is get the birthing bar in here then have you push while pulling on a sheet to help bring her down, okay?"

"Okay." She nods and lets the nurses attach this giant bar above my bed. I'm told to put my feet against the poles then I was given a sheet that wrapped around and held onto it as I pushed.

"I want you to take this end and I'll take the other end. Now as you push you're going to pull the sheet towards you and I'm going to pull it towards me. But we have to open your legs a lot wider and pull them back farther, okay?"

I nod and adjust them so that they're wide enough for the baby to pass through.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Mhm."

"Okay, give me a nice big push.Go! Really hard this time!" I pushed my hardest feeling my blood vessels pop in my face and pulled gripping the sheet tightly.

"Good, go again!" I kept my feet against the poles and pushed as hard as I possibly could. "Good her head is coming push again just like that!" I took a deep breath and pushed down again.

"Come on baby, I can see the top of her head! Push!" Steve’s excitement made me push harder.

"Good! Keep going!" She says as I continue to push and pull

"N-no I can't it hurts!" I screamed resisting the urge to push.

"Billy, you have to push, resisting will hurt her." The doctor said making me push really hard and squeeze Steve’s hand.

"Ooh she has lots of dark hair Billy, push!" I threw my head back feeling the sweat rush down my face and neck.

"Head is almost out! One more push." She says, I clench my teeth and squeeze every muscle trying to push her out.

"She's crowning Billy. Give me another big push! Come on, come on, come on. Perfect. Her head is halfway out. One more push." I pushed down.

"Come on baby girl." Steve was watching intently encouraging our daughter to make her entrance into the world.

"Push right through that burning sensation! You're almost there!" She said.

"Oh wow." Steve’s face lit up with joy and excitement as he saw our daughter's head being born. "I can see the top of her head baby! Push!" He cheered.

"Fuck! Get her out!" I yelled.

"You're stretching beautifully Billy. Help her out! Push her out!" I pushed once more and felt something pop out of me.

"Her head is out." She says. I nod heavily breathing with tears rolling down the side of my face from the pain. I let go of the sheet and relax against the bed.

"Don't push. I need to check to see if she has her cord wrapped around her neck." She said. "Slow deep breathe Billy. Slow deep breaths." I held onto Steve’s arms as he was leaning close to me rubbing my shoulders.

"No cord. "Baby's shoulders are next Billy." I nod and take another deep breath before pushing again while pulling the sheet.

"Good, good, good again!" I pushed. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again Billy! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Another big breath, chin to your chest, and push!" I inhaled and pushed.

"ERGH! Come on baby girl." The more I pushed, the more I felt her.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Oh my god please stop! Please stop! I can't Steve! I can't do it!" I complained and felt tears at my eyes from the pain and frustration. I was sweating like crazy and she was taking a while to get here. I started to feel dizzy and my doctor noticed.

"Let's get an oxygen mask on him and remove this bar. We have to get her out fast, Billy." She says.

They remove the bar and a nurse wraps the mask around my face. She gives me some time to catch my breath then I start to push again.

"Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good now take a deep breath and go again really hard this time." I sucked in some air and pushed feeling my muscles shake from the tension. Steve placed a damp cloth on my head so I rested from the strain of pushing.

"Again and push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” I let it out again and didn't feel like I had done much progress.

"She was a mistake Steve! I can't go through with this! Please no!" I cried.

He just looked at me and smiled.

"Yes you can baby, you know why?" He asks and I shake my head

"Because you are such a strong person. You have been able to carry this baby around for nine months and now is the time you have to work your hardest to get her here. I love you Billy and I love our little girl so much already. Do this for her. Do this for our daughter that we can raise and love so much together." He said staring deep into my eyes.

"Okay, Steve." I nodded and felt him wipe away my tears with his thumb.

"Let's have this baby!" She advised the two of us.

I looked at her then back at Steve as he nodded and kissed my hand.

"Big push Billy!" I was ready to quit but knew I had to get my baby girl here.

"You're doing so well baby. Our daughter is almost here." He smiled. I weakly smiled, still taking deep breaths. He placed his hand over my forehead probably to wipe away the sweat.

"Okay, you can push now. Nice and hard for her shoulders."

"Ready and push!" I squeezed Steve’s hand so hard that it was turning purple.

"Push Billy! Come on, she's so close!" He was encouraging me to go more. I could hear the whimper in his voice and saw tears roll down his cheeks. "Here come her shoulders honey push! Push baby!" Steve kept me going. “Push, Push, Push! Push baby! Don't give up! You can do it!" I stopped, catching my breath, before going again. "Push baby Push!" I closed my eyes and threw my head back in exhaustion. "You're doing amazing babe. You're almost done come on Billy!"

"Oh God! Oh God! Fuck!" I groaned.

"Push baby push." Steve coached. "Come on baby. Push! She's almost out honey push! Push! You can do this, babe!"

I took my last bit of energy and pushed.

I started to feel her coming out so I looked down and reached in between my legs pulling my darling daughter out with a very loud and unholy grunt of pain. I️ felt like I️ was crippled holding her and placing her on my chest. The minute I️ saw her and heard her cry was the best day of my life.

"Oh my god, hi sweetheart." I remove the mask from my face and kiss her. "Ooh shit I can't believe you're finally here baby girl. I've been waiting for you for so long. I can't believe I️ just did that." I started crying as I placed my hand over her small body.

"You did it so good baby! She's here!" Steve leans down and moves the hair that had fallen out of my bun, from my face and smiled at our precious daughter. I noticed he was also crying and that warmed my heart.

I hold my sweet daughter on my bare chest and just cry, loving everything about her. I was given a blanket to clean her off.

She stared up at us and all I could do was smile at her. "Hi my love. Welcome to the world, sweet baby." I wrap the blanket around her and just leave her on top of her, staring at her in all her glory.

Everything I imagined about her was true and sitting in my arms.

Steve pet my head and smiled at us, giving me another kiss. "She's so cute." He says. "We did good."

Not long after, I'm told to push again, slightly, so that the placenta could come up and Steve nearly hurled all over the floor watching that come out but I made sure he kept his focus on me while my doctor took care of it.

He then snipped our daughter's cord, detaching her from me. A nurse picked her up and took her to the other side of the room so that she can weigh and measure her.

She’s then returned back to me and I was finally able to relax in bed with my daughter. I was given one more quick exam then everyone left Steve and I to be alone with her.

"She's an exact copy of you." I tell him. "So beautiful."

"She's perfect, Billy. It's unreal that we made her."

"Yeah, but she's ours forever and the next chapter of our lives begin with her."

"I know. The world isn't ready for her to take charge."

"Well, let's keep her at home for a while before we expose her to the world."

"Good idea." He smiles and gives me a kiss, then looks back down at her, amazed.


End file.
